Rairyu
'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 18 years old. 'Date of Birth' 12/12/193 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kumogakureian 'Height' 4'6 'Weight' 85lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' 'Scars/Tattoos' No scars, but the most important tattoo of them all is the Kanji symbol under his left eye. 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single Family Tree Great Great Grandfather: The third Raikage Great Grandfather: A"The Fourth Raikage" Great Grandfather: Darui 'Personality' Rairyu is a very different individual than most kids. Usually kids his age go around playing and hanging out having fun. Rairyu is usually training or meditating. He is a very calm and collective kind of child. He has the mind-set of an adult, and the work ethic of a Ninja. He is always calculating the motions of people and when he is bored he tries to read people and their personalities. He is one of those people who look at fighting as more of a chess match than brawling. Though he loved the life he has, he always longs to have a friend to hang out with. He wants to have social activity outside of just training and preperation. His personality does not change from when he is fighting and when he is just going through his everyday actions. He shows respect to everyone and is extremly humbled. He also is the kind of boy who loves to make jokes and be funny. Even to those people who try to push his buttons or push him out of being calm, Rairyu holds it in and remains a calm and collected person. But in those few moments when he loses control of his anger, this is when all hell can break lose. When he gets angry, it feeds his instincts to attack and can attack anything in sight. His personality completly flips a switch and becomes something he does not like. This is wh he tries his best to remain in control of his emotions and try not to lose the control he has. '' 'Behaviour' ''His public behavior is always a respectful and humbled child. He is always in a happy mood, things usually just brush off of his shoulders. And he is constantly either making a joke or laughing at random things. For someone who wants to be a Ninja, his public behavior would not show it. He is just an overly nice child. But, his anger is always right there to flip the switch. But, even when upset the anger would show itself in battle not in public. '' 'Nindo (optional) When happy and polite: '' ''"This is gunna be fun!" "Let's give them a good show!" "I like to be early." '''Summoning 'Bloodline/Clan' Ranton Clan- A Clan from Kumogakure, at a very young age they receive the Kanji tattoo for "Lightning" and through Clan means and raising they then become able to produce Black Lightning. 'Ninja Class ' 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' Claws and Taijutsu 'Strengths' *Superior Speed *Great power, takes after his ancestory 'Weaknesses' *Genjutsu *Anger, can cause him to put to much chakra into any move tire him out 'Chakra colour' Baby Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 kunai 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Shuriken 15 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 3 Senbon 3 pieces Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 smoke 6 pieces Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 flash bomb 4 pieces Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 Katana 12 pieces Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 50 'Jutsu List' *Clone Technique *Transformation Technique *Substitution Technique 'Allies' 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' From the time of his birth to the present age of ten years old, Rairyu was always in a training life style. His father always cared for him and wanted to give him the best life possible. Rairyu always had the abilities deep inside of him to one day become a great Ninja, and his father wanted this to become a reality. The training he took as a child was always rigurous and extremly difficult for a child. His father taught him the ways of Martial arts and how to defend himself in a fight. He learned Muay Thai as a child. His father wasn't the best of teachers, but he taught Rairyu all that he knew. Rairyu was a quick and observant learner and the Bare Basics became something to easy for him. When he was nine years old he and his father came to a final spar to see how well Rairyu really was. The fighting went back and forth between the two but by the end of things Rairyu was able to become the victor in the fight against his father. This was when his father realized that he could no longer be his teacher. He knew that the academy was a place to learn more and become a better ninja. They both came to Yuki with excited attitudes, Rairyu is excited to learn more about becoming a ninja and his father is excited to finally be in the big city. Rairyu is ready to focus and learn how to become the greatest ninja for his village.